The Lake House
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: My version of the upcoming episode, Crying Wolf 2.14.. Stefan and Elena go to her parents' lake house for a romantic getaway, and share shocking feelings. Told in Stefan's POV, no werewolves involved!


A/N: What I think will happen in the dock scene in the 2.14 promo. One shot story, only Stefan and Elena. Told in Stefan's perspective.

I picked Elena up from Caroline's early the next morning after the brutal fight against the werewolves. I knew that Caroline needed some girl time, and Elena and Bonnie were more than willing to help her through the rough patch. I walked up to the glass front door, which exposed only the foyer of the Forbes house, which was cluttered with nail polish, popcorn remains, pillows, blankets, and magazines. I smiled to myself, knowing that they really stuck to the book, and stepped back to wait for someone to answer the door. Bonnie walked up, and opened the door, letting me in, and lead me past the living room into Caroline's bedroom where the sleeping was still going on. Caroline and Elena were both on the large queen sized bed, sleeping soundlessly, looking as if nothing really went on last night. I smiled, watching Elena inhale deeply as she dreamed, and walked out of the room, prepared to wait a while before Elena and Caroline awoke. Bonnie came out of the room shorty after, and closed the bedroom door behind her, trying not to wake them up. She came to sit next to me on the couch where I was drinking the coffee I brewed for the girls when they woke up, and she began to give me the run down on last night.

"Stefan, what you did for Caroline was beyond sweet. I think she really needed to get her mind off of being Vampire Caroline, and back into Regular Caroline. I don't even think the V word came up once!" She exclaimed, taking small sips from her mug. I grinned, happy to know that it went as planned, and pulled Bonnie into a hug, asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay Stefan. You know, the Luka thing, plus one of my best friends is a vampire, and the other one has been on a suicide mission for weeks. I'm just glad that Elena is finished hunting for Klaus, and Caroline can focus on something more on the lines of a typical teenager". She said, taking her hair out of the French braids I assume one of the girls did last night.

"Do you think that she is truly done searching for Klaus?" I asked, getting up to pour myself another glass of coffee.

"Well, I think as long as you go along with her plan to have Elijah protect her, she won't question it. I think you need to let her decide things for herself, and if it all does turn out to be a scam, we will have plenty of people ready and eager to fight". She declared, starting to tidy up the destroyed room. I set down my mug, and began to help her finish, only to be interrupted by Caroline walking out of the bedroom, grabbing the coffee out of my hand.

"Fun night?" I asked, seeing the large smile on her face when she saw me enter the room.

"Stefan, I _really _needed that. Thank you. Oh, and Elena is refusing to wake up. You might want to use some Stefan charm on her" She hinted, glancing at the half opened door. I chuckled, and walked through the hallway back into Carolines bedroom, to see Elena, with the covers pulled up to her face, and her heavy eyelashes blinking, indicating that she was actually awake. I quietly took off my shoes, and climbed in bed, kissing her gently on the forehead to wake her up. She moaned, and fluttered her eyes open, and smiled when she saw it was me. I smiled back, and began to stroke her cheeks, bringing color to them by the touch.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked for the third time today, now pulling her into my chest.

"Amazing. I want to do it again!" She exclaimed, kissing my chest. I laughed, and inhaled her lemon vanilla scent, letting her draw circles in my arm.

"Okay, when and where?" I asked jokingly, just wanting to get her out of bed.

"How bout tonight at my families lake house?" She asked, looking up at my face. I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding the sentence.

"What family lakehouse?" I asked, wondering why she never mentioned it before.

"My mom and Dad inherited this house from some great aunt, and we have owned it ever since I was a kid. I learned how to swim, fish, and ski at this house. It's all the way out in the outskirts of town by the shore. Very remote, and very romantic! It would give us a chance to get away from all the commotion with the wolves, and just catch up. You know Stefan, we got back together a week ago, and we have only had a few moments together." She pondered, making me seem more and more tempted to go. I quickly did a mental image, seeing us together for a few days, with no distractions, time to just catch up on lost time. I smiled to myself, and quickly agreed, planning to leave today, possibly in the next few hours.

"Okay, so I will go home, and you will go home, and we will pack, and meet back at my house by one! Who's driving?" She asked, while gathering her belongings which were scattered among the house.

"I will drive, my Porsche hasn't had any fresh air in forever" I added, right before kissing her goodbye, and running all the way home, packing my things in a hurry. I had over an hour, but all I could think about was having Elena and her undivided attention, with no problems facing us, nothing there that will take the focus away from _US._

After an hour of pacing around the house, writing in my diary, and doing random housework, I decided to drive over to Elena's a bit early, to see if Alaric was there, so I could borrow a few of his stake guns just in case something were to happen. I opened the garage, and pulled the sheet off of my cherry red Porsche. I smiled, and hopped in, putting the keys into the ignition, and pulling out of the driveway, onto the route I knew like the palm of my hand. I felt the fresh air engulf me, and knew that the weather would be amazing in the mountains. I arrived at her house, seeing her through the window, pulling things into a suitcase with a large grin on her face. I assumed that Jenna agreed to let us go, so I decided it was safe to use the front door. I knocked lightly, and was let in my Jenna who had a large smile on her face.

"Hey Stefan! Come on in, there are some ground rules I have to cover." Jenna said, alluding to the fact that we are both underage and going on a romantic getaway to a house in a remote area with no adult supervision. She closed the door, and took me into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Elena swiftly came down the stairs with a small suitcase in hand, dropping it by the door and plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Okay, so this is a privilege. You need to make sure to keep the house clean, lock up the trash cans at night, lock the doors and windows, follow the guidelines of the house, and make sure to be responsible" Jenna said, looking pointedly at both of us. I smiled, and decided to smooth things over, using vampire charm to make sure she woudnt worry.

"No worries Jenna, I was a boy scout, I will be completely responsible with Elena, and not do anything I wouldn't do here" I stated, easing her stance, and loosening her mouth to form a smile.

"Okay. Be back by Monday, and call me when you get there!" She said, pulling Elena into a hug. She patted me on the shoulders, and gave me one last look before we left. I carried Elena's suitcase out to the car, and put it in the trunk next to mine, and slamming it shut, making sure it was tight. I leaned into the car, and kissed her gently, as she put her hands on my face. I giggled, and got in the car, and sped off, letting Elena play navigator, as we laughed all the way there. We arrived, and I was surprised by the mass enormity of the place. The large cedar oak planks stretched out several hundred feet, creating a log cabin type feel meets lake mansion. I went to get the suit cases, and put them on the doorstep, and then let her out of the car, taking her up into my arms. She giggled, and stared at me lovingly, leaning in for a kiss which was filled with passion and longing. I balanced Elena in one arm, and the two suitcases in another as I opened the door, which led into a grand foyer, with not very much décor, but a grand view of the lake. The entire back side of the house was glass, casting a full view to the calm lake, which included a private dock with a speed boat by its side. She smiled as she looked at my expression, and pulled my hand upstairs, where she led me into a large grand room, with a king sized wood framed bed, with a soft brown duvet cover. The floor was carpeted with white plush carpet, and a fireplace at the side of the beds. The view of the lake was magnificent, and the large bathroom was even more impressive. A massive claw foot bathtub sat in the middle of the space, with a steam shower by its side. There was only one sink, and no closet, but a large dresser which housed only ski clothes.

"Well, know that you've had the tour, let's break the house in" She said seductively, pulling me onto the bed, kissing my neck, and grazing my leg. I felt the comfy bed underneath me as she pulled my shirt over my head, kissing my chest and down to my hips. She unbuckled my belt, and took off my pants as I lifted her shirt over her head to reveal a black lacy bra. She giggled as I unzipped her jeans, and I felt her lips move down to my thigh.

"Stefan, I love you so much" She said in between kisses.

"Sshh, I love you too" I calmed, letting her get under the covers, where I joined her, lacing my fingers inbetween hers as she traced the planes on my chest. I unclipped her bra, and felt her bare skin on mine, easing my racing thoughts, and comforting me when I felt my self control slip a bit. She stroked my eyes, and kissed my teeth, which subsided the urge, which made me only kiss her longer. We did this for hours, just exploring eachothers bodies, which memories were fading from the last time we did this the morning before we broke up, those dreadful months ago. We finally decided that it was time for food, and walked downstairs fully clothed, prepared to go outside after we were finished. I made her hot chocolate, which she sipped cautiously, leaving on the counter, too eager to visit the dock she hasn't seen in years. I watched as she ran outside, and onto the rickety wood, making me anxious and extra protective. I grabbed a blanket off the porch, and wrapped it around her as she stared out into the lonely waters. I put my hands around her chest protectively, and kissed her hair, as she recollected the last time she was here. A few minutes passed, and she began to lean into my chest for support.

"Stefan, do you ever think about our future?" She asked, stroking my fingers which were inside her jacket pocket. I wanted to say 'All the Time', but decided that Elena would want a more in depth answer.

"I can only think of a future with you in it. I know that age might become an issue, but I don't want to think about it yet. All I know, is that I came back to this town, to start a life. I met you, and realized that you _were_ that life. Now, all I want is for us to spend as many happy years together as possible, starting a family, and building a life together. But, you are the main point in my future. Without you, I have one". I declared, now nestling my chin on her shoulder. She lifted her hand out of the pocket, and she began to stroke my jaw, kissing me from the side.

"What about you honey?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"I think about us living a long happy life together. And I know that I am opposed, and you are opposed to me becoming a vampire, but somehow, I know it will happen. Because, even though you would never do that to me, and even though I would never ask you to, we both love each other too much not to. And face it Stefan, we both are selfish. We want each other forever, and we c_an _have that! But not yet. I want some more time to be a somewhat normal girl before I start deciding if I want to be the same age forever. But, when I do think about it, I feel like it will all work out. Because I have you there to help me through" She stated, turning to face me as she spoke. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her hair, pulling her face in close.

"Elena, we have so much time to think about these things. All I know, is that we are here, _together_, with no annoying brothers, or raging werewolf issues, or witches, or magic rocks, or super old vampires. We are here because we love each other, and need time to take a few moments and see that what we have is all that matters". I spoke clenching my jaw, wanting so desperately to see what was going to happen in the future. She kissed me, and led me back inside, where we kissed until dawn. We never left the house, and had an epiphany, that as long as we are together, nothing will ever be too terrible to handle. And having the reassurance that she will forever be in my life is all I need to keep going. Knowing that the one thing that I love, loves me back.


End file.
